


At Last

by amamiya_toki



Series: The Future Trilogy [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Genderbending, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Part one of the "Future Trilogy".After graduating from high school, Kai leaves Japan, but not before making a promise to the love of his life. Now, five years later, he has returned to fulfill it. Previously posted on tumblr on 17th March 2014





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on my blog (and FFn for a while). However, since I don't use it anymore, I decided it was time that I take it down. However, I had written a lot of stuff which were uploaded there but not anywhere else, so I'm transferring them here.

It was the day after his high school graduation ceremony, and Kai Toshiki already had his bag packed and ready to leave. With a backpack on his shoulders containing all his clothes and most important belongings, he took one last glance at his apartment before closing the door.

When he reached the airport, he checked in at the counter and proceeded towards the entrance to the transit area. But just as he was about to enter, he heard a voice calling him from behind.

"Kai-kun! Kai-kun, please, wait!"

It was a surprise. Only a few people had known that he was leaving Japan on this day, and the petite girl running towards him was definitely not one of them. Seeing her here was an unexpected surprise.

"... Aichi. Why are you here?"

"R-Ren-san told me... that you were leaving today..."

Kai's frown deepened, a tell-tale sign that he was displeased.

However, he was grateful that Ren had told Aichi. He couldn't bring himself to tell the latter, and that saved him the trouble. However, he also didn't want to see Aichi feeling sad because of him, and that was probably why he didn't tell the big-mouthed Miwa about it.

"Is there anything you want to say to me, Aichi?"

"N-Not in particular..." It was a lie and an obvious one. "I just... wanted to send you off, that's all."

"If you're going to send me off like that, you might as well stay home. You're making it difficult for the person you're sending off to leave."

"B-But Kai-kun... there's no telling when you are coming back, right? I know that you're leaving so you could participate in the solo tournaments and circuits overseas... and prove yourself as the world's strongest card fighter. But it's just a bit too... sudden for me, to have to p-part with you like this... and that you didn't tell me about it before you leave..."

As Aichi spoke, her voice alone showed that she was already on the verge of tears. At this Kai felt a pang of guilt for not informing her himself, because he had hurt the girl he loved once again.

Yes, he admitted it— he loved Sendou Aichi for a long time now. Many people often say, some even tease, that he has a soft spot for her. He never once denied it, because he knows that it was a fact. He didn't know where or when, but it had developed into more than just that.

He had always considered confessing these feelings to her, but he never once found the perfect chance or the courage to.

Which is why he had to do it now, or he would never have an opportunity such as this again.

He took a step forward to close the distance between him and Aichi. Stretching his arms out, he embraced her tightly, feeling her small frame against his body.

Not expecting this, Aichi let out a small sound of surprise.

"Kai... kun?"

"Aichi, I love you."

"E-Eh?"

"I mean every word I just said. I love you, Sendou Aichi, and it's more than just a simple 'like'. To you, I want to be more than just a friend, a teammate, an ally or a comrade. I want to be the most important person to you. I may have hurt you so many times and I can never forgive myself for that, but my feelings are genuine. Please, let me be the one for you."

As Kai spoke, Aichi listened attentively to every word. She could feel her heart beating faster, and her cheeks heating up.

But she was overjoyed, and relieved. Her childhood crush… the person who had changed her life actually feels the same way as she does. It was almost like a dream come true.

Lifting her arms, which were trembling slightly, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Aichi…?"

"I love you too, Kai-kun… ever since a long, long time ago. For me to know that you feel the same... it makes me really happy."

"... Is that so? I'm glad to hear that."

"Passengers of Flight number OOOO heading to XXX City; you may now board the plane at gate..."

"I'll have to leave now." Kai released Aichi from their embrace, taking a step back.

"I know. Have a safe trip, Kai-kun."

"Promise me something, Aichi. Wait for me, no matter how long it might take. I will return back to your side, and when that happens, I will..."

_\- Five years later... -_

"... and that concludes our lesson for today. Are there any questions regarding today's topic?" The teacher paused to wait for a response, but there wasn't any. "If there are none, you are all free to go. Your finals are in two weeks' time, so make sure you all study hard over the weekend! If you still have any questions that you need to ask you can look for me after school in the faculty office. Well, then, you are all dismissed."

Collecting her teaching materials, Sendou Aichi, now twenty-three years old and a teacher at her alma mater Miyaji High, was about to leave the classroom until she was stopped by two of her students.

"Sendou-sensei! Wait! We want to ask something!"

"What is it, Mamiya-kun and Hirata-kun? Was there something about the lesson earlier that you didn't understand?"

"That's not it, Sendou-sensei!"

"We want you to take a look at our new decks!"

"We bought some new cards at Card Capital the other day and added them to our decks, so we want your advice on whether it's good or not."

"We are about to have a fight and we want your opinion on how we make use of our new cards, and also how we can improve on our strategies."

"The two of you... didn't you hear a word I said earlier? You have to study for your finals."

"Ehh... There are still two more weeks to go."

"Two weeks will pass before you know it. It may only be your first year in high school, but every little test and exam are important for your progress."

"We know. We know that, but..."

"We still need a break from studying every now and then. Plus, it's not that we don't know when to stop."

"Well said, Hirata! As expected of the person who can't study without breaks in between!"

"Are you sure you aren't speaking for yourself, Mamiya?"

"No fighting, you two. Well, I guess if the both of you don't stay too late, it should be fine. I'll take a look at your decks and your fight."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Sendou-sensei!"

"It's no problem at all. I am your club advisor, after all. Why don't you wait for me in the clubroom, while I drop these back to my desk in the faculty office?"

"Ah, I'll help! Those books look heavy."

"Me too! I'll take that stack of worksheets."

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"Please allow us to help! It's the least we can do."

Looking at the earnest look in their eyes, Aichi could not help but chuckle.

"I'll rely on the both of you, then."

- _Later that day -_

"In the end, it looks like everyone decided to spend their afternoon in the club room instead of going home to study." Aichi sighed, as she left the school building with her students from the Cardfight Club around and behind her. "Not just the first years, but the second years as well. Really... as your club advisor I should be telling all of you off, but..."

"Don't be like that, Sendou-sensei!"

"We all promised that we'll study, and even in out last ranking, we all ranked in the upper half of our respective cohorts! A little is fine, isn't it?"

Aichi shook her head. She can't refute that. "I don't have a problem with that. But... why there are a number of the third years who are going to take their university entrance exams soon doing here, then?"

"Well... we could use a break from studying once in a while..."

"How many times have we heard that?" One of the second years at the back of the group rebutted.

"But Ai-chan-sensei is the best club advisor that we could ever have!"

"That's right, Ai-chan is so much better than that Nakamurabashi dude!"

"Not only does she know a lot about Vanguard, you're also a former National champion who was the leader of a team that won the Asian Circuit!"

"He's still your teacher, you know..."

"Sendou-sensei, that's not what you should be saying in this situation!"

"Then... what is it that I should be saying?"

"I mean, you don't really like being called 'Ai-chan' or anything like that by your students, right?"

"Well, it's true that I don't like it, but they won't stop calling me that even if I tell them off. Just don't go about copying your seniors, okay?"

"Yes, madam!"

"In either case, make sure all of you head straight home, okay? Spend your weekends wisely."

"And that means studying, right?" Someone commented, and everyone laughed in agreement.

"By the way, Ai-chan doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?"

"Ah, now that you mention it..."

"E-Eh? What's with the sudden change in topic?"

"Well, that's because you never bring him up."

"And even when we see you at Card Capital, you are more or less with your sister. And those guys you often play against don't seem to be your boyfriend..."

"Ah! Is it that dude with red hair who looks like a delinquent?"

"It's not!"

"But you call him by his given name, and he does the same to you..."

"That's because we were in the same club together!"

"Ah, that's right. Ai-chan-sensei, you were the one who founded this club, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you all know that Naoki-kun isn't the only person I call by his first name. There's still Kamui-kun and Shingo-kun and the rest, right? They're all important comrades who have fought alongside me, after all. We have all been through a lot together, so there are strong bonds between all of us."

"That's a point..."

"But it's a shame, isn't it? For someone as cute and adorable as Ai-chan not to have a boyfriend…"

"At the very least, you must have someone you like."

"Well…" Aichi laughed awkwardly, not knowing how she should reply.

"I got an idea! Why don't you go out with me, Ai-chan-sensei?"

"What do you think you're saying, young man? Don't you think of making a joke like that!"

"Ah, Sendou-sensei's angry..."

"Who wouldn't be? That was a joke taken too far."

"Senpai, you better apologise before things get worse."

"I'm sorry, Ai-chan… I mean, Sendou-sensei!"

"The next time you decide to say something like that, you better think twice."

"Y-Yes… I'm really sorry…"

"H-Hey, check out that guy standing over there..."

"Where?"

"Over there! At the main gates! Isn't that...?"

Aichi's line of sight was directed to where one of the second years students were pointing at.

"K-Kai...kun..."

"Kai as in... that Kai Toshiki-san? The man who was crowned as Japan's number one and is said to be the top of the Vanguard world?"

"To be able to see him in the flesh is an honour!"

"But why is he here...?"

"It can't be that he's an acquaintance of Ai-chan-sensei's... right?"

"Shh! He's coming this way!"

The students were left mostly stunned and dumbfounded by the situation. They looked at their teacher as if asking her what they should do. However, the expression on her face that made them more concerned instead.

"Ai-chan-sensei?"

"Sendou-sensei, are you alright?"

"E-Eh..." Aichi blinked as if they had snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm fine!"

"Really? You don't seem like it."

"I'm fine, really! It's just—"

"Aichi," Kai spoke, his deep voice triggering a nostalgic feeling in her chest.

"Kai-kun… how did you know I was here?"

"Miwa kept me updated."

"I see… but why are you here? I thought you were in Europe?"

"The last round of the circuit finished yesterday. I left immediately after that and just got back. But I didn't come here just to tell you that." Kai glanced towards the group of students, who were silently witnessing the exchange between their teacher and their idol. "Shouldn't all of you be going home?"

"Ah! Yes! We will be leaving now!" The group of students left quickly, partially in fear of being glared at by Kai.

That left the two young adults by themselves. There was an awkward, pregnant pause until Kai asked, "Shall we go somewhere proper where we can talk?"

Aichi nodded in response. Kai took the lead and she followed behind him. When he stretched his hand back towards her, she placed hers in his without as much as a second thought. For the first time in five years he held it tightly, feeling the warmth of her small hand in his larger ones.

It was if he was saying that he would never let her go… never again.

_XXX_

"This place is…"

Kai's favourite spot in the park, where he used to hang out in rather often. It was a quiet and secluded part of the park, which made it easy for two people to have a conversation in private.

Kai placed his backpack on the ground and took a seat on the bench. He patted the empty spot next to him, gesturing for Aichi to do the same. She nodded once in understanding and did as he suggested.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

It was awkwardly silent for a long while, as the both of them did their best to search for the words to speak. The silence was broken eventually, by Kai.

"… You seem to be doing well."

"You too, Kai-kun."

"How are your mother and sister?"

"They're both doing great. How have you been?"

"Fine, at the very least."

"That's good to hear."

"…"

"…"

"Erm…!" They both started but stopped in their own sentences to let the other speak first.

"You may go first, Kai-kun."

"No, it's fine. You speak first, Aichi."

"It's nothing really! I just wanted to say that I find it strange that I don't really know what to say even though I have so much to tell you about what happened over the past five years… that's all…"

Kai smirked in response. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing."

At this, Aichi gave a small chuckle. "How was it like overseas? Could you get used to the food and culture there?"

"More or less. It's the language barrier that I'm not used to. Fortunately, I've met people who were willing to help."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"I guess. I heard you became a teacher right after graduating from college?"

"Yes…"

"You seem popular with those students of yours."

"They're just the students from the Vanguard Club. I took over as their club advisor when I joined the school."

"I never thought you would end up becoming a teacher, though. But they say that people change, and you do so in a way that never fails surprise people."

"I guess…" Aichi scratched her cheek sheepishly. "But really… it has almost been five years since we last met. Kai-kun looks a lot more mature now."

"That should be my line. You've become a beautiful woman while I was away. You even grew out your hair."

"T-That was Emi's suggestion…"

"Is that so? Well, I suppose this isn't bad. It suits you."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"…" Kai stood up, but before he opened his mouth he paused.

It was as if he had stopped himself from saying something he wanted to.

"What is it, Kai-kun?"

"… Five years. That's how long I have made you wait for me. Now, I can fulfill that promise to you." Kai got down on one knee in front of Aichi and from his pocket took out a ring. "Sendou Aichi, I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Would you marry me?"

Tears of joy swelled up in Aichi's eyes, and she gave her reply.

"Yes… of course I will."

Kai smiled, and he slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. He held Aichi's hands in his own, and the couple stood up together. They embraced, just like the way they did back then when he left.

This time, however, they didn't only hug each other. Slowly, Kai brought his head down and Aichi lifted hers up as if they were in sync with one another. Their lips brushed lightly before drawing close for a kiss… their very first one.

"Aichi… I will make you happy."

"Me too. I love you, Kai-kun."

"I love you too, Aichi."

This might seem to be a happy end for the two, especially after all that happened between them. However, their story is far from over. This was only the beginning of a new chapter of their lives, and there would be much, much more that is to come.

But for now, we would end our story here, and wait for more that is to come.

 **The Future Trilogy: Part One**  
**"At Last"**

**-END-**


End file.
